halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone
The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone is a Halloween-related animated television special in which Fred and Wilma Flintstone and Betty and Barney Rubble encounter prehistoric versions of Count Dracula and Frankenstein's monster. The special was first aired in the United States on NBC on October 30, 1980. Plot Wilma in a bunny costume, Fred in a chicken costume, Betty in a bumblebee costume and Barney in a flower costume attend a taping of the TV game show Make a Deal or Don't. Barney and Fred are both chosen from the audience as contestants and eventually win the grand prize, a vacation in "romantic" Rocksylvania. They are told that they will stay in Count Rockula's former castle, which has been converted into a luxury hotel. After a long journey, the Flintstones and the Rubbles arrive in Rocksylvania by train. They are met at the station by a short ugly man with a German accent. He tells them that his name is Igor and it is his job to drive them to the hotel. On the way to the hotel they hear howling. Igor explains that the howling is made by werewolves. He adds that werewolves were the only thing that Count Rockula was afraid of, which was why he built the Frankenstone monster to protect himself from them. Igor goes on to say that Count Rockula has not been seen for five hundred years but he may come back to life at any time. When they arrive at the hotel, the Flintstones and the Rubbles are met by a large stern looking woman whose accent is even stronger than Igor's. She tells them that she is the housekeeper, Frau Gerta Gravestone. After the Flintstones and the Rubbles go inside the hotel, it is revealed that Frau Gerta Gravestone and Igor's names and accents are fake. Their real names are Gladys and Charlie and Charlie does not believe the scary stories that he tells the guests. Fred, Wilma, Betty and Barney are frightened when a man who they take for Count Rockula appears behind the front desk in a puff of smoke. However, the man tells them that he is just Herr Sillika the hotel manager and he is wearing a vampire costume for the party that night. The Flintstones and the Rubbles are shown to their rooms, Barney and Betty are given what was once Count Rockula's bedroom and Fred and Wilma are given what was once the bedroom of Rockula's bride. They change into their costumes, Fred and Wilma as Rockula and his bride and Barney and Betty as Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstone, and join the party. Fred and Barney leave the party for a short while and accidentally stumble through a trap door. They land in Rockula's secret laboratory where they see the Frankenstone monster lying on a slab. Barney is scared but Fred is unimpressed. he tells Barney that it is all fake, just like the Fun House at the amusement park. They climb out of a window and rejoin the party. The Flintstones and the Rubbles are tired after their long journey and leave the party to go to bed early. When Fred and Barney leave Rockula's laboratory they leave the window open. A bolt of lightning comes in the window and activates the machinery that brings the Frankenstone monster to life. The monster, in turn, goes to Count Rockula's coffin, wakes the Count up and tells him that he has been sleeping for five hundred years. Rockula is horrified to find a party going on and his castle full of people. He and Frankenstone scare all the guests away, except for the Flintstones and the Rubbles who are already in bed. Rockula and Frankenstone search the bedrooms to check that there are no guests left in the castle. Fred is not in his room because he has gone downstairs to join Barney for a midnight snack. Rockula sees Wilma, mistakes her for his bride and carries her off. When Wilma wakes up she mistakes Count Rockula for Herr Sillika. Rockula gets irritated by constantly being called Sillika and proves to Wilma that he is Count Rockula by changing himself into a bat. Rockula, in turn, accepts that Wilma is not his former bride but decides to make her his new one. Wilma says that is not possible because she is already married. Rockula agrees but says that she could be his bride if she became a widow. Most of the remainder of the cartoon consists of Rockula and Frankenstone pursuing the Flintstones and the Rubbles, who try to evade them. Eventually, Fred Flintstone is cornered in what was once Rockula's bedroom. Fred threatens to hit the Count with a bat statuette. The statuette turns out to be the secret trigger that opens the trap door to Rockula's laboratory. Rockula and Frankenstone fall through the trap door and Fred, Wilma, Barney and Betty take the opportunity to run away. The couples return home to Bedrock but Rockula, in the form of a bat, follows them back. He begs Wilma to marry him, saying that if she does not want to move to Rocksylvania he will build a new castle for her in Bedrock. Wilma agrees but gives the Count a long list of household chores that he will have to do if he wants to be her husband. While she is talking, Rockula changes his mind, turns back into a bat and flies away. Wilma reveals that agreeing to marry Rockula was just a ruse to get rid of him. The four characters are glad to finally be rid of Rockula and celebrate by shouting, "Yabba-Dabba-Doo!" External links *''The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the-flintstones-meet-rockula-and-frankenstone The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28596-Flintstones_Meet_Rockula_And_Franke.html The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone on the Big Cartoon Database.] *The Flintstones Wiki. Category:TV specials